The line clicks
by fantasticbs
Summary: QW14! Day One: I've always wondered about the "Not that into that" line. To me, they had definitely kissed before and this was my crack at the circumstances...although it veered really far away from what I wanted and I ran out of time...Ringing endorsement!


It was supposed to be the three of them, but Brittany said Lord Tubbington was in her father's cigarettes again and she needed to discipline him. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Quinn claimed she understood and they'd just see her at school on Monday. Santana hit end on the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight. At least we don't have to watch another Disney movie." Santana flops on her bed.

"Are you sure she passed 8th grade?"

Santana shrugs. "I think she does a lot of extra credit."

"I don't know how there could possibly be enough." Quinn mumbles.

Perusing Santana's DVD collection for a few minutes, Quinn holds up a white box. "_Princess Diaries_?"

"My mom bought me that." Santana replies, but Quinn looks unconvinced. "You act like you didn't see it in the theater, bitch."

"I'm not the one trying to intimidate upperclassmen with some Lima Heights Adjacentschtick. If they only knew you _dreamed_ of being a princess!" Quinn laughs.

"Shut up and pick a movie!" Santana throws a pillow from her bed.

Quinn dodges it easily and keeps looking. "Yes, your highness."

Santana lays back and stares at her nails waiting on Quinn to pick one, but finally sits up when it seems like Quinn is taking too long and is frankly, too quiet. What she sees terrifies her. Quinn has gone behind all the DVDs in the front and is looking at Santana's hidden L Word season 1. She could have sworn she pushed it all the way behind the entertainment center, but it had an open back and somehow Quinn had spotted it.

The blonde hears her sit up and looks up like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Quinn's mouth hangs open and she doesn't know what to say.

Santana can see it all now - She's easily off the team. Quinn and Brittany are done with her. She'll be the laughing stock of all McKinley and have to hang out with that Berry girl. Her life is over!

"That's not mine." Santana says nervously, but Quinn's not stupid and they both know it's a lie.

She jumps off the bed and snatches it from Quinn's fingers, throwing it in the garbage immediately. Maybe she can salvage this. Maybe Quinn won't tell.

"Santana, you-" Quinn is still shell shocked.

"It's not mine. I don't know how it got in there." It's like Santana can't function.

Quinn's signature gold cross twinkles on her neck. Santana feels tears coming and fights them with all her might.

"It's okay." Quinn finally climbs to her feet and attempts a reassuring step towards Santana who steps back and into her desk, rattling it into the wall.

"No, it's not." Santana looks like a frightened animal, but she's kept the tears at bay. "You can't tell anyone Quinn. Do you hear me? If you tell anyone, I'll...I'll..."

Santana scrambles for an appropriate threat. She's talking to the most beautiful girl at McKinley though. She can't think of anything that could bring her down. She's not even sure she could beat her up. Quinn has a few inches and at least 20 lbs on her.

"You'll go all Lima Heights?" Quinn is attempting unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

"I'll ruin you!" Santana doesn't need specifics right now, she just needs something to ensure Quinn won't walk out of her house with Santana's secret on her lips.

A tear streaks down Santana's face and she wipes at it angrily, hoping Quinn didn't see. The blonde looks down at her feet for a moment disappointed.

"I thought we were closer than that." Quinn shares.

Santana doesn't even know what she's talking about. She expected Quinn to either look at her fearfully and nod or for her to storm out, ready to end the competition for who ran McKinley.

"What?" Santana can't control her scorn.

Quinn remains disappointed. "You think I would tell people you're ga-"

"I'm not! I'm not gay!" Santana paces away from Quinn and sits on her bed.

"Santana, you're threatening me over some lesbian dvds I found in your room." Quinn has stayed surprisingly level. "Do you like girls?"

"No. I've dated half the football team, Q! I'm not gay!"

"Okay..." Quinn tries again to calm Santana down, moving to sit beside her. "Okay."

Santana wants Quinn to leave so bad, but if she leaves Santana can't make sure she doesn't call someone or tell someone, so she wants her to stay even more.

"Can we just forget about this?" Santana questions, not looking at Quinn.

It's silent as Quinn thinks on it, not really sure it is a reasonable request, but agreeing nonetheless. "We can forget it."

Santana gets up immediately and picks a movie at random and puts it in. Quinn settles into the bed like normal, but when Santana returns to the other side, she sits as far away as possible. Quinn is surprised she doesn't fall off.

Quinn pretends to fall asleep towards the end of the movie because if Santana is wound this tight sitting beside her, she doesn't know how they're going to sleep next to each other.

Her curiosity is answered when she hears Santana grab her pillow and the throw blanket and settle on the floor beside the bed. Quinn frowns but says nothing.

The next morning Quinn wakes up to an empty room, Santana's pillow and blanket are thrown at the bottom of the bed. She walks past the trash can and the dvds are gone. She crouches back down under the tv to see if they were where she had discovered them, but they weren't there either. Quinn thought to herself that even if she had kept them, she'd never hide them there again.

Quinn got back on her feet just in time for Santana to walk back into the room, fully showered and dressed. Quinn could see she still looked tired and she wondered if it was the discomfort of sleeping on the floor or the worry that Quinn would tell.

"Hey." Santana offered breezily, even as she couldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey."

Quinn thought of arguing the silliness of her sleeping on the floor, but decided against it.

"Do you wanna go shopping?" Santana questioned, wanting to do anything to get out of the house and away from what happened the night before.

"Sure, let me get dressed." Quinn regretted announcing it, since Santana nodded and quickly left the room like she couldn't stay. They had always changed in front of each other.

Shopping went fine, although Santana seemed to be muted the entire day and they parted ways with an awkward hug when Quinn's mom came to pick her up. Santana was tempted to make a threat or maybe to beg, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Monday came and went with Santana as anxious and awkward as she had been on Sunday. She didn't insult people in the halls, she was quiet at practice and her eyes followed Quinn wherever she went.

Tuesday was much the same, as was Wednesday and Thursday and Friday. People thought there was something wrong with her, but the only time she seemed ready to fight is when they asked if she was okay. Even Brittany received a glare for saying Santana seemed off.

Quinn tried to act normal, tried to talk to Santana the way they always had, but Santana, ever watchful, didn't want that. She didn't want to be near her at all. Instead, she hovered a few feet away. Thankfully for Quinn, no one was perceptive enough to see their behavior with each other had changed.

It came to a head at Saturday practice when Santana actively tried to get into a different trio for cool down stretches. It was unspoken law that she, Santana and Brittany cooled down together.

Quinn hadn't used the secret to her advantage, hadn't bent Santana to her will once, but she would do it to maintain their friendship.

"Santana, come over here with us." Quinn tried to make it sound like less of a demand by saying it lightly, but Santana heard her correctly. She walked over a little unsure. Brittany smiled brightly.

"I just thought we could switch it up. It doesn't always have to be the three of us." Santana attempted to save some face with the girls she jogged away from, with Quinn herself.

"Actually it does." Quinn was getting tired of this. She had been trying to be patient with Santana, but it seemed like what happened was ruining their friendship.

"Whatever, fine." Santana begrudgingly participated and Quinn realized why when trembling hands pressed into her thigh, pushing Quinn's knee to her chest, Santana hovered above her for the 10 seconds Sue required, looking anywhere but at Quinn. She stood for a second for Quinn to switch legs and again Santana seemed to be super uncomfortable as the stretch was counted out.

Quinn should have seen this coming really – the sleeping on the floor, leaving the room when she changed, the physical distance at all times – Santana was worried Quinn would think she was hitting on her.

After packing up, Santana slammed her locker shut and walked by Quinn on her way out.

"Stay for a second, S." She requested as the last of the girls grabbed their things. Santana put her bag down with obvious irritation, when she was sure they were alone, she turned directly to Quinn.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you like me. Like, _like_ me, like me." Quinn wanted to clear the air with that inane sentence.

Santana quickly looked around once more even though she knew they were alone and spoke in a whisper. "Good, because I don't! I thought you said we could forget it."

"I'm trying to, but it's really hard when you won't talk to me or even touch me." Quinn realized that sounded strange and Santana gave her an equally confused look. "You know what I mean."

Santana tries to compose herself. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Well I'm telling you that I won't, so stop avoiding me." Quinn states, but it's more of a request.

Santana is uneasy with the terms. "Fine."

"Fine." Quinn echoes.

"Good."

Quinn changes the subject. "Are we going to the party tonight?" Parties are a joint decision between the three of them. Brittany will do whatever they're doing.

"I guess. Britt's dad said he'd take us."

Santana takes another sip of her drink, not attempting to hide the boredom from her face as Puck leans against her in the corner talking about what he would do to her if she'd just let him.

She glances over and sees Quinn with that dope, Finn Hudson, talking nervously to her. Quinn smiles at her, but there's something sympathetic about it, like she knows Santana isn't interested in Puck.

Santana can't stand that look, so she leans up and kisses Puck and it only takes him a millisecond to respond, pressing her back into the wall firmly. They make out until Brittany taps Santana on the shoulder and says Quinn's ready to leave.

Santana looks up to see Quinn across the room, her gaze steady.

Puck protests immediately. "No, no, no, no. I'll take you home." He looks to Brittany. "Tell Fabray she's staying."

"No, Puckerman. We always leave together." Santana pats him on the chest and follows Brittany out.

It's a few hours later and the girls have laughed about all the guys hitting on them that didn't have a chance in hell and all the outfits that should have never seen the light of day before Brittany is passed out on her comforter.

Santana clears her throat and grabs her pillow off the bed. She's about to grab a blanket too, when Quinn grabs her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Santana looks away. "It gets so hot with the three of us and Brittany snores sometimes."

"Santana."

Santana finally meets her eyes and can't hide her frustration. "What, Quinn?"

Quinn decides to ask again. Between the stretching and Puck, she can't help but ask. "Do you have feelings for girls too?"

Santana immediately looks to Brittany who is dead asleep before returning to Quinn.

"You can trust me, Santana. I want you to trust me."

Santana stays quiet, debating on how truthful she can be.

"I don't know."

Quinn realizes this is a breakthrough, not just for their friendship, but for Santana. She knows she shouldn't ask for more.

"Well, sleep on the bed. For me? I'll take the middle so you won't be too hot."

Santana still looks nervous, but nods her assent.

Quinn climbs into the bed, nudging Brittany so she'll scoot over some. Santana puts her pillow back down and gets in beside her. For a moment they're facing each other and Quinn feels this overwhelming urge to hug her, but she knows this is a precarious time, and when Santana rolls over to face away, Quinn simply closes her eyes.

Santana is somewhat wary in the following weeks, but she has largely gotten back to her old self – complete with Puck as her current football-boyfriend. Quinn cringes at the pairing. She had hoped Santana would find someone more like Finn at least.

They're walking through the hall like they own it right now and there's a visible hickey on Santana's neck. Quinn yanks Santana out from under Puck's arm and pulls her to the side.

"Cheerio business." She tells Puck to get him to leave and Santana turns to look at her a little peeved.

Quinn is equally peeved. "I don't know what you see in him. He's crude."

Santana snaps her gum. "He's hot. Which is more than I can say for Hudson."

Quinn decides to ignore the comment. "You're tanning with me today, right?"

Santana laughs. "Is this the '_Cheerio business_' you were referencing?"

"Shut up! Are you coming or not?" Quinn hates to be called out.

"Yes. Jesus, Quinn! You're so bossy!"

They get the 'tanning-for-two' special and climb into beds beside each other with the alien goggles on after slathering on Hawaiian Tropic. Quinn is pleased Santana seems to have gotten over her fear of touch since the incident, but the thought brings the topic back to the forefront of her mind.

Once they've closed the doors she decides now might be a good time to bring it up again. They can't move after all.

"So you and Puck, huh?" Quinn asks to get the ball rolling.

She can almost see Santana's annoyance. "Uhhh, yeah."

"Are you sure he's what you want?"

"Are you going to give me another speech about yolks being even and abstinence, Quinn, because I'm really not in the mood."

Quinn is almost pleased that she's done such a good job that Santana doesn't immediately think she's referencing girls. Then again, perhaps Santana is just playing the conversation in the direction she prefers.

"No, I mean...I mean...are you sure boys are what you want?"

It's quiet for a long time. Quinn thinks the silence may last the remaining 15 minutes they have to tan and perhaps she deserves that, but Santana answers her eventually.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. We're best friends." They haven't ever declared that aloud, but it is what people say about them. It's what Quinn wants. "I just want you to be happy."

Santana is quiet again for a while.

"I am happy." She claims before turning up the radio.

"Ok." Quinn says mostly to herself.

The football team finally wins a game and anyone who suffered through watching them play in their many losses is at Jason Vensted's bonfire, Quinn and Santana included.

Quinn grasps her red cup as the boys ram past her, reenacting the single touchdown they made. Finn beams with pride and she thinks he's more handsome than she's ever seen him.

Puck holds Santana close over by the fire telling his own story with his free arm. Santana laughs and Quinn can hear it over everything, it's so clear. Quinn can't help but think Puck will never be good enough for her best friend. She looks around the party, and realizes that no one would be good enough in her mind.

No one would ever understand it, not even Santana in all her narcissism, but Quinn revered Santana above everyone else. Santana had come to sit by her that first day at cheer boot camp in the hot summer sun when she didn't know anyone. Santana had pushed the captain when she yelled at Quinn for missing a mark in one of their early routines. Santana had told her how amazing she looked in her new clothes and helped her to see that she really wasn't Lucy anymore. She was Quinn now.

She taught her how to be Quinn without even knowing it.

Brittany grabbed her hand suddenly and ran over to get Santana too and they followed their friend away from the noise and the music towards the tree line.

"Oh, hell no, Britts! I am not going in those woods!"

"No, come on. You have to see this!" Brittany is undeterred as per usual, yanking on both of them.

Quinn laughs and decides it could be fun, moving forward with Brittany as Santana is dragged behind.

"You guys are assholes!" Santana laments, though she is moving with them now, if only to escape her own fear of being in the back.

They walk for a few minutes and they're truly in the darkness now.

Quinn even begins to worry. "Where are you taking us, Brittany?"

"We're almost there." Brittany says excitedly. Quinn and Santana are straining to see where their feet are landing so they don't trip. It could explain why they aren't prepared for the sight before them – a field with long grass is partially illuminated by thousands of fireflies. It's a magical sight really and even Santana can't keep the amazement from her voice.

"Wow! There's so many!"

"Isn't it great!" Brittany jumps a few times and claps to herself.

"How did you even know this was here, Brittany?"

"Jason took me out here a few days ago." They both realize they should have known.

Santana steps out further into the field. "I hope there aren't snakes." Normally, Santana wouldn't step foot anywhere she thought there were animals of any variety lurking, but something about the beauty of it all draws her in.

To Quinn, she looks magical herself in the midst of the slowly blinking lights and she remembers how embarrassed Santana was about The Princess Diaries. She remembers how uninterested she looked before she kissed Puck at that party. It gives her an idea that she thinks could only work right now.

Brittany is prancing around further into the field as Santana holds out her hand for a firefly to land on.

Quinn walks toward her slowly and watches her smile as the firefly takes flight again, lit up. Only then does Santana see how close Quinn has gotten and her smile remains but she is clearly unsure of what Quinn is up to.

Quinn steps forward then, before Santana can protest, and kisses her. Kisses her soundly. They pull apart for a second to catch their breath, looking into each others' eyes and then Santana leans forward again kissing Quinn with everything she has.

It's only a few minutes later when they hear Brittany singing 'A Whole New World' as she dances back towards them and they break apart quickly, finding Brittany completely oblivious as she closes out the song.

"Ya!" She jumps up and races towards them. "Something touched me."

Santana looks down warily as Quinn hugs a frightened Brittany. "This was really cool! Thanks for showing us."

"You're welcome!" Brittany smiles, but looks back down to the ground concerned. "We should get back." She leads the way back through the forest and Quinn and Santana fall in behind her.

Quinn can hear Santana's brain humming beside her, but she doesn't say anything.

They get back to the fire and in moments, each has a boy hanging on them.

Santana catches Quinn's eye from across the fire a few times, her dark eyes searching for something Quinn isn't sure of.

Santana is in bed by the time her phone rings.

"Quinn?"

"Hi." Quinn grips the phone tightly.

"Hey."

"I still can't believe we won." Quinn is breathless even though she's been sitting, staring at Santana's number for 10 minutes.

"Me neither." Santana rubs her thumb and forefinger together nervously.

"About...about the kiss. I wanted to..." Santana waits patiently for Quinn to find her words. "Puck isn't good enough for you."

Santana wasn't expecting Puck's name to be in this conversation at all. His name makes her squint in confusion.

"What?"

"He's an idiot and you're beautiful and charming and a bitch, but mostly the first two." Quinn rambles.

"What does this have to do with you kissing me tonight? With _us _kissing?" She amends.

Quinn's tone is upbeat, falsely chipper. "I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know how you felt."

Santana's voice has taken on an edge. "Know what, Quinn?"

"I wanted you to know if you like girls. Puck is a waste of your time and I thought why not now, why not find out how you really feel. I mean I know you don't like me, but I thought...well, I figured a girl's a girl, right? The moment was so perfect. Like a fairy tale."

The line is silent.

"You wanted to know didn't you? I thought I was helping." Quinn pleads.

Santana finally responds. "You did, Quinn. Thanks."

Quinn is hesitant. "I'm sorry, Santana, if I took it too far. Now you know though, and you can dump Pu-"

Santana interjects sharply. "I'm not dumping Puck."

"But-"

"I didn't feel anything." Santana runs her fingers through her hair. "I'm not gay."

"But, Santana? I kn-"

"Quinn." The blonde finally quiets. "Let it go. I'll see you on Monday."

The line clicks.


End file.
